


I Promise

by Captain_Savvy



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Captain Trevelyan - Freeform, F/M, FromTheBeyondInspired, Gift Giving, Non-Inquisitor OC, Sad Fluff, Secret Relationship, Warrior Trevelyan - Freeform, smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Savvy/pseuds/Captain_Savvy
Summary: Captain Alora Trevelyan of the Inquisition is currently posted in  an allied Denerim, where she has fallen in love with King Alistair. Their secret romance has garnered attention despite their best efforts, and now Alora is to be reassigned. The night before she leaves, she shares some time with her beloved.
Relationships: Alora Trevelyan/Alistair, Non-Inquisitor Trevelyan/Alistair, Trevelyan/Alistair
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you AurianaValoria for proof reading for me!

Alora leaned into Alistair’s side, her eyes closed. She relished in the nearness of him, the solid feeling of his shoulder beneath her cheek, the comfortable weight of his arm wrapped about her and the sweet, spicy smell of him. They sat on a bearskin rug before the hearth of his private chamber, alone at last where no one else could see. Her new orders had arrived from Commander Cullen that morning- and the next day would bring her departure from Denerim and her march to battle. Whether it was truly because her skills were needed or because the Inquisitor’s advisors were worried about the gossip, she didn’t know. All she knew was that she didn’t want to be parted from this man who she had come to love. 

“I don’t want to go,” she murmured softly. It did no good to say it, and she was not normally one to complain about her duty. She felt that she could be honest with him, though. That she should be. His breath stirred her hair, just before he pressed a tender kiss against the crown of her head. The feeling both thrilled her and made her heart ache. How she would miss his kisses.

“I don’t want you to.” Alistair’s voice, though as warm as ever, was soft and lacking its usual mirth. “I suppose a sternly worded letter to the Inquisitor is out of the question. What good is being a king if I can’t just… do what I want? Keep you with me?”

“You could lock the door,” she offered, “or just hide me in the cupboard and tell them you’ve no idea where I’ve gotten off to.” 

“You’d get awfully cramped in there.” 

“It would be worth it. And there’s plenty of cheese to keep me fed.” 

That drew a small chuckle from him. Oh, how the sound of his laughter filled her heart. She turned her eyes upon his face, meeting his gaze with her own. He wore no crown, and his sandy hair was just a bit unkempt; a slight, sad smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. The orange glow of the fire accentuated his strong nose and the cut of his jaw, and she found her fingers tracing along its stubbled edge before she could stop herself. Right now he wasn’t a king, or a warrior, or a Grey Warden - he was just Alistair. Her beloved. As her touch reached his chin, he caught her hand in his, bringing her fingertips to his lips for a kiss.

“I’ve got something for you,” he said, and released her so that he could reach behind him to the coat he had discarded earlier. Alora watched curiously as he dug into first one of the velvety pockets and then the other, before producing something small enough to fit in his hand. 

“Ah, good,” he sighed, “I feared for a moment it’d fallen out.”

“What is it?”

He readjusted himself so that he sat facing her, tailor fashion. His smile didn’t reach his eyes, and there was an anxiety behind it when he took her hand and placed something against her palm. The touch of metal was cool and weighty against her skin, but there was also a slight tingle as Alistair drew his hand away to reveal an amulet. Alora’s eyes widened in surprise and delight. Intricate golden filigree glittered in the firelight upon a perfectly round pendant, surrounding one small red jewel set at its center. The piece was attached to a simple gold chain. She turned it over in her hand, running a thumb over the smooth back, and then again over the expertly crafted face. It was more exquisite than anything she had ever owned, even when she had enjoyed the trappings of her family’s nobility- and no one had ever given her such a gift. 

“It’s beautiful,” she breathed at last. 

“Not as beautiful as you,” he responded, and when she looked up at him with pleasure-flushed cheeks he grinned. “I know, it’s corny, but that doesn’t make it untrue.”

“Thank you, love.” 

“It’s not just a necklace though.” He held out his hand. “May I?”

She nodded. He took the amulet and lifted it by the chain, leaning forward and gently easing it over her head; he took the chance to steal a soft kiss, which she gladly gave. 

“There’s an enchantment on it,” he went on, then, “Life-ward, it’s called. For protection, if the worst should… well…”

He trailed off without finishing the statement, his brown eyes dropping to focus on the pendant as it came to rest against her chest, but everything unsaid was apparent on his face. Alora thought her heart might burst at the mingling of affection and worry she saw there; the love and sadness that echoed her own. His hands came to gently grasp her shoulders, ran down her arms, and he rested his brow tenderly against hers. He closed his eyes. She did the same, but nothing could have stopped the tears that escaped from beneath her lashes. 

“Thank you,” she whispered again.

“Promise me you’ll wear it always?”

“I promise.” 


End file.
